nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Power Rangers characters 2
"List of Power Rangers characters 2" “List of Power Rangers characters 2” This is a list of characters from the Power Rangers universe - both Rangers and supporting characters. (As well as Minor characters) You could return to the Episode List here: List of Power Rangers episodes Channels Toon Disney Wikia_ ABC Kids Wikia Toon Disney Site_ABC Kids Site (Toon Disney: September 2002 - May 2004) (ABC Kids: May 2004 - December 2009) NickToons_NickToon Site Re-Run All 17 Season (October 2010-Presents) Leader of each Power Rangers Series "All Leader of each classic Power Rangers Series" Cole, Red Wild Force Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Wild Force" Cole Evans is the protagonist and the Red Lion Ranger. He is the son of scientists Richard and Elizabeth Evans, who were killed by Master Org twenty years ago (10 years before the original series, and also the main Power Rangers Storyline). Cole, a baby at the time, was found by a tribe of natives and raised in the jungle. This life gave him an incredible connection to nature. The tribe later sent him on a quest to find out about himself, giving him a photo and a red crystal that turned out to be the Lion animal crystal. Cole, despite being the rookie of the team, was appointed its leader, just as the Lion is the king of the jungle. Cole believes that there is good in all living creatures, despite the lack of hearts in Orgs. Cole even forgave the late Viktor Adler for the murder of his parents, placing a single rose on Adler's grave. After the Wild Force was disbanded, Cole used his talents to help animals. The original script to The End Of The Power Rangers mentions that he would become a veterinarian. Shane, Red Ninja Storm Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Ninja Storm" Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) is the main character and the Red Wind Ranger. He is the serious leader of the Ninja Storm team. Shane is an excellent skateboarder, and his love of flight is evident in his fighting style. Shane is scared of spiders. When he was young, Shane saved an alien woman from a bounty hunter, and that alien later returned and gave Shane the power of the Battlizer armor. After Lothor's defeat, Shane became an instructor at the Wind Ninja academy. Shane finds himself discovering his natural ability as a leader throughout the course of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm but also discovers that he also needs to depend on the strength of his teammates and friends as well as his own abilities. Shane watches out for his friends and tries to make sure Tori, Dustin, and later Cam stay out of trouble. When the Bradley brothers, Hunter and Blake, show up in town, Shane stresses the importance of knowing who to trust to Dustin as Shane is the only one to suspect that the brothers aren't who they say they are. Conner, Red Dino Thunder Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Dino thunder" Conner's main interest is playing soccer and he aspires to be a famous soccer star. He also revealed himself to Ethan that he is a womanizer. He is constantly labeled a 'dumb jock' by his fellow Ranger, Ethan James, with whom he shared a mild rivalry earlier on in the season. At first, he seems to fit the stereotype as he comes off as arrogant and self-centered. However, he is actually a very well meaning and honest person who always does the right thing in the end, despite his faults. Around the time his relationship with Ethan became more friendly, Trent Fernandez gained the White Ranger powers. Conner quickly developed a very intense rivalry with Trent. At first, the two were on opposing sides and engaged in raging fights with each other. Even after Trent joined the team, Conner was still very distrusting and uncomfortable around him, until Trent saved his life in battle with a monster. Jack, Red SPD Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers SPD" The S.P.D. Red Ranger; he was originally a criminal on the run from S.P.D., until Doggie Cruger chose him to be the Red Ranger. His genetic power was molecular phasing: the ability to pass through solid objects. At the end of the series, he retires from S.P.D. service, and Sky becomes the Red Ranger. He was portrayed by Brandon Jay McLaren. Nick, Red Mystic Force Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Mystic Force" The Red Mystic Ranger; Nick was the last member of the team to believe in and accept his magical powers, yet has the greatest potential for power, in that he is later discovered to be Bowen, the Light, son of Leanbow and Udonna. As the Red Mystic Ranger, he has power over fire and can transform into the Mystic Phoenix and the Mystic Firebird. He was portrayed by Firass Dirani. Nick's character is by far the most contradictory. He is considered the most powerful of the Mystics, but was the only one (after Leanbow) to become a servant of the evil Master of the Underworld; he is the first to give up hope when all seems lost, but later revives both hope and his magic in a far more dire situation; is assumed to be the leader, yet is most reckless and emotional of the Power Rangers; and has little involvement with Fire Heart (see below), but is the only Ranger able to command him. Mack, Red Overdrive Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Operation Overdrive" Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford is the Red Ranger; a fan of adventure stories. His physical power is apparently superhuman strength. He is the android 'son' of Andrew Hartford, who acts as the team's dispatcher. As an android, he has an infallible memory that can be accessed via a computer. The revelation of Mack's true nature caused some conflict between himself and his creator, who had concealed this truth from him until revealing it became necessary during the course of the series. Thereafter Mack became reckless of his own life (which he believed to be worth less than a human's), which he often put deliberately into danger during the battles subsequent to the revelation of his nature. Mack was transformed into a human by the completed Corona Aurora in the final episode. He is portrayed by James Maclurcan. Casey, Red Jungle Fury Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Jungle Fury" Casey Rhodes is the Red Ranger; Casey is a novice member of the Pai Zhua, but is brave and instinctively protective of others. Initially, he is reluctant to accept his responsibilities due to his lack of experience, but he quickly learns to harness his inner power. He later failed his test to become a Pai Zhua master, despite beating Master Finn in battle. He later becomes a master when he ignores Master Mao and goes to save Jarrod from Dai Shi, against Theo, Lily, and Mao's suggestion. Casey now teaches at the Pai Zhua Academy. He controls the Tiger Spirit. He is portrayed by Jason Smith. Scott, Red RPM Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers RPM" Scott Truman, A year prior to the present day, Scott and his older brother Marcus, codenamed Eagle 2 and Eagle 1 respectively, were pilots in the Air Force's Eagle Squadron; Scott found himself often in his brother's shadow, as his father, Colonel Mason Truman, was both overprotective of Scott and put more faith in the older son. Both brothers fought in the original battle against Venjix's forces to secure Corinth, where Marcus was killed when his fighter jet was shot down. Scott was chosen to be the Ranger Operator Series Red (Ranger Red). As the cocky, stubborn, and strong-headed leader of the RPM team, Scott is somewhat abrasive to many at first and admitted that he was at first unimpressed with the likes of Dillon and Ziggy being added to the Ranger team. Scott's operation number is one. Scott is portrayed by Eka Darville. Power Rangers Characters History History of the Power Rangers 2002-2009 Power Rangers Wild Force "Power of Animal Crystals" Wild Force Wikia This Series did a cross over from Fox Network for Fox Kids to Walt Disney for ABC Kids on: Continue from "Power Rangers Wild Force" for Fox Kids on List of Power Rangers characters For Walt Disney Network 'Toon Disney & ABC Kids': Episodes 445-458 (September 14-November 16'2002). 150px150px Rangers Characters Allies *Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium. (Portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch) *Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. (Voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) *Kite: the human incarnation of Animus (Portrayed by Ryan Goldstein) Power Rangers Team Up "Reinforcements from the Future"(Episode 442 & 443) Time Force Power Rangers join Wild Force to fight Mut-Orgs: Wesley "Wes" Collins: Portrayed by Jason Faunt, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts: Portrayed by Erin Cahill, Lucas Kendall: Portrayed by Michael Copon, Trip: Portrayed by Kevin Kleinberg, Katie Walker: Portrayed by Deborah Estelle Phillips, Eric Myers: Portrayed by Daniel Southworth. For Power Rangers Wild Force: “Forever Red”(Episode 452) Red Rangers: nine other Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the Machine Empire. Jason Lee Scott of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Portrayed by Austin St. John) Aurico of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Portrayed by David Bacon) Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers: Zeo (Portrayed by Jason David Frank) T. J. Johnson of Power Rangers: Turbo (Portrayed by Selwyn Ward) Andros of Power Rangers: In Space (Portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee) Leo Corbett of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Portrayed by Danny Slavin) Carter Grayson of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (Portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson) Wesley "Wes" Collins of Power Rangers: Time Force (Portrayed by Jason Faunt) Eric Myers of Power Rangers: Time ForcePortrayed by (Daniel Southworth) Power Rangers Ninja Storm Main Power is "Power of Ninja Storm" "Power of Air", Power of Water, Power of Earth, Power of Thunder's & Power of Samurai" Ninja Storm Wikia 150px Rangers Characters Allies Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: the sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, turned into a guinea pig by Lothor. At the end of the series, he is transformed back into a human. (played and voiced by Grant McFarland). Cyber Cam: A "virtual replicant" of Cam created to monitor things at base when the real Cam is out in the field on Ranger missions. He has a widely different personality than the real Cam and acts like a rapper, wearing skull caps, speaking in urban vernacular (for example, he called Tori as 'Babelicious!'), excelling in adventure sports like skateboarding, surfing, motorbikes, etc. In short, Cyber Cam excelled in all those skills that Cam did not. (Portrayed by Jason Chan) Kelly: The owner of "Storm Chargers", the store where the Rangers hang out, while not on duty. Kelly is a good friend with the Six Rangers. (played by Megan Nicol) (Note: There No team up between Power Rangers Wild Force & Power Rangers Ninja Storm Because of the Tv Network swith from Fox Network to Disney.) Power Rangers Dino Thunder "Power of Dino Gem" (Note:This start of Disney new channel after episode 511 "ABC Family & ABC Kids") Dino Thunder Wikia 120px100px Rangers Characters Allies Hayley Ziktor: Manager of the Cyberspace Cafe, and technical advisor of the Rangers. She went to college with Tommy in the past & found out about Tommy past life. So she end up helping Tommy with new Rangers Idea. (Played by Ismay Johnston) “Ninja Storm Rangers & Dino Thunder Rangers Team Up” Ninja Storm Power Rangers on Episode 527 & 528 (Cast List on Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Thunder Storm(parts 1 and 2) The former Rangers are shown settled into their new careers. Blake goes to Reefside (the location of the Dino Thunder series) to compete in a motocross tournament, and meets Conner, Ethan and Kira when he's there. They go to watch him compete, but are perplexed when he is suddenly called away after the race. Meanwhile, Lothor claws his way out of the Abyss of Evil. He forms an alliance with Mesogog and, posing as Sensei Watanabe, brainwashes Shane, Tori and Dustin with evil power discs. They recapture the students of the Wind Ninja Academy, and beat back the three primary Dino Thunder Rangers. Hunter, Blake and Cam enter the Abyss of Evil, and fight off Zurgane to rescue their lost powers. As the Wind Ninja and Dino Thunder Rangers duel unmorphed, Hunter, Blake and Cam appear and cure the Wind Rangers of their mind control by using the true Wind power discs. The two teams of Rangers - including Trent Mercer and Tommy Oliver - meet with Mesogog and Lothor's combined force, obliterating it and causing Elsa to flee. Mesogog and Lothor duel for supremacy. They seem to be evenly matched until Mesogog uses his mind powers to shrink Lothor to the size of an action figure - "Very collectible" - and traps him a jar. At the end, it is discovered that when the Ninja Storm Rangers' Powers were extracted from the Abyss of Evil, they only had enough energy for one last battle so they return to their normal lives, leaving the Dino Thunder Rangers to protect the world. Both teams watch Blake win the Motocross Tournament. Power Rangers SPD "Power of SPD" SPD Wikia 150px160px Rangers Characters: "Team Up" The Dino Rangers casts: James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger & Triassic Ranger) Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Ranger) Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Ranger) Jason David Frank as Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (Black Dino Ranger) Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Mercer (White Dino Ranger) Dino Thunder Power Rangers Team Up#1: "History" (Episode 566) The Dino Rangers first meet with their successors when Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira from their high-school reunion to 2020 in the hopes of gaining their aid in destroying the planet. They refuse and escape, soon crossing paths with the B-Squad and, with their re-charged Dino Morphers, helping the B-Squad drive back a massive robot army. Dino Thunder Power Rangers Team Up#2: "Wormhole" (Episode 570) The two Ranger teams meet again in the past when Gruumm discovers a wormhole and uses it to travel back to a time before S.P.D. ever existed. The B-Squad follows Gruumm upon learning of the wormhole and they emerge in the year 2004 where Gruumm recruits Zeltrax as one of his generals and faces the combined forces of all 7 S.P.D. Rangers and all 5 Dino Rangers in a battle to save the past, and ultimately the future, from Troobian rule, the first time the two Ranger teams met, they had their memories erased in the end. Allies S.P.D. staff Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdy": The supreme Commander of S.P.D. In 'Dismissed', he relieved Cruger of duty, reinstating him after he saved Birdy from Gruumm. In 'Katastrophe', he gave Kat the one hour morpher. In 'Endings Part 2', he returned to Earth and helped S.P.D. hold off Gruumm's forces. (portrayed by Paul Norell) Sergeant Silverback: An S.P.D. drill sergeant who teaches B-Squad to work together. Silverback is very bossy and cynical, he speaks like a stereotypical military officer, and looks like a cross between a caveman and ape. He, too, returned in 'Endings Part 2' to aid the Rangers. (portrayed by John Tui). Boom: A former cadet who flunked out of the Academy and currently serves as Kat's assistant and "Chief Gadget Tester." He dreamed of becoming a Power Ranger, and even masqueraded as the "SPD Orange Ranger" to impress his parents. He ultimately admitted the truth and realized that his contributions make it possible for the Rangers to do their jobs. (portrayed by Kelson Henderson) Power Rangers Mystic Force "Power of Magic" Mystic Force Wikia 120px100px Rangers Characters “Return of Leanbow, The Red Wolf Warrior” 100px Chris Graham as Leanbow (Red Knight Wolf) In the episode The Return (Episode 602): Leanbow return and absorbs a flame attack Gekkor fired at them. Utilizing a new red Morpher, Leanbow transforms into the Wolf Warrior & after displaying this new form, Leanbow quickly defeats Gekkor. Leanbow also has Ancient Mystic Mode to back up his Knight Wolf Mode. Allies Clare: Clare was an apprentice sorceress who was learning under her aunt Udonna. She is eventually granted the powers of a full sorceress by the Mystic Mother “Rita“.(Portrayed by Antonia Prebble) Niella: Main & Master Gatekeeper to the Underworld. She was Udonna's sister and Clare's mother. (Portrayed by Antonia Prebble) Jenji: A mystical catlike creature. (Voiced by Oliver Driver) Fire Heart: This dragon, said to have great power, merges with Nick to turn him into the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Clare hatched him from his egg and Phineas took care of him after Jengi abandoned him in the forest. As a result, Fire Heart considers Clare and Phineas his parental-like figures, referring to them once as "Mama" and "Daddy," respectively. Fire Heart was originally the size of a human baby upon hatching, but quickly grew into a massive dragon. In the “Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive” episode "At All Cost," (Episode 612) Mr. Hartford buys one of Fire Heart's scales (implied to be from Toby), and it factors prominently into the plot. Toby Slambrook: The teens' boss at the Rock-Porium. He is a big fan of music.(Portrayed by Barnie Duncan). Phineas: A troblin (half-troll, half-goblin)(Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) Tribunal of Magic: The governing organization of all magic, who reversed Imperious's wish and granted the Rangers Legend Mode in Dark Wish (Episode 590 to 592). Leelee Pimvare: A snobby Briarwood teen, later revealed to be Necrolai's daughter. Leelee got a job at Rock Porium. She also works at the Rock-Porium after becoming 'good'. Her last name is an anagram of "vampire" . (Portrayed by Holly Shanahan). Nikki Pimvare: The human form of Necrolai, taken on after her vampire powers were drained after reviving Daggeron, Leanbow, Itassis, and Jenji. (Portrayed by Brigitte Berger) Snow Prince: An Ancient Mystic that exists in an alternate dimension decorated with constant snow. (Voiced by Paolo Rotondo) Mystic Mother: The Empress of all good magic, she rules over the unseen magic world. She is once Rita Repulsa as an Evil Witch for MMPR Season 1, 2, 3. Now she used her power for good. (Portrayed by Machiko Soga and voiced by Susan Brady) Power Rangers Operation Overdrive "Power of Overdrive" Overdrive Wikia 100px Rangers Characters For “Once A Rangers” (Episode: 624 & 625) / Retro Power Rangers: After the Overdrive Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid was severed by Thrax, rendering them powerless, the remaining Corona Jewels were left unprotected. The Sentinel Knight, troubled by this turn of events, recruited five former Power Rangers to take over the job of protecting the Jewels and stopping Thrax and the united four factions of villains. They All Say: "Once A Rangers, Always a Rangers"... The returning Rangers were: Alpha 6: In order to restore the Overdrive Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid, Adam returned to Angel Grove with the other former Rangers to find Alpha, who had somehow returned to Earth from Mirinoi and was stored in a crate. After being revived by Andrew, Alpha went into the Morphing Grid to repair the damage caused by Thrax. (For this guest appearance, voiced by Campbell Cooley) Allies Andrew Hartford: Mack's father; an adventurer and billionaire who created the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers to find the gems of the Corona Aurora. He originally planned to be the Red Ranger, but reluctantly allowed his son to fill the position, despite his own fears of losing Mack. (Portrayed by Rod Lousich) Spencer: The Hartfords' butler. He has a close friendship with Mack, and gives all the Rangers advice. He makes very funny jokes, and sometimes helps in battle, as in the role of a decoy or mobilizer of Zords. (Portrayed by David Weatherley) "Sentinel Knight**": The original guardian of the Corona Aurora. When he felt the crown was in danger, he hid the five stones and the crown on the planet Earth, in Greece. His spirit returns to demand that Andrew and his team of Rangers protect the crown. He later reappears and helps Tyzonn assume his true form by revealing that two gems of the Corona Aurora have the power to cause either a disaster or a miracle. After being given the sword Excelsior by Mack, the Sentinel became one with the sword and was more powerful than ever. After the Corona was completed and returned to him, he returned to his true form, separate from Excelsior, and then used the Crown to turn Mack into a human. (Voiced by Nic Sampson) Vella: Tyzonn's fiancée. A Mercurian and fellow member/survivor of the intergalactic search and rescue team of which Tyzonn was also a member. Tyzonn originally believed that she had been killed by the Fearcats. She was briefly impersonated by the Fearcat Crazar; later, the real Vella was revealed to be a prisoner of Moltor, as revealed when he offered her to Flurious along with the Corona Aurora. After Moltor was killed, Flurious kept her as his prisoner. Like Tyzonn, she has silver eyes and blonde hair. After being left to be destroyed by Chillers in Flurious' lair, she was freed by Norg and was reunited with Tyzonn.(Portrayed by Beth Allen). Power Rangers Jungle Fury "Power of Jungle Spirit" Jungle Fury Wikia 120px Rangers Characters The Masters Rangers (aka Spirit Rangers): Allies Fran: A book-loving, clumsy, loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by R.J. She discovers that her co-workers are the Power Rangers when she enters R.J.'s loft and sees them fighting on the monitors. She now serves the Ranger squad by either watching the monitors (a task performed by R.J. until he became a Ranger) or taking over the pizza shop when the Rangers have to go to battle. She has a big crush on Dominic after he saved her life when they first met. After Dai Shi's defeat, Dominic invited her to go on a European backpacking trip with him. Hyperventilating, she accepted. (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson) Flit: A former enemy of Camille whom she cursed, turning him into an anthropomorphic fly. He must reside in her stomach or he will die. He occasionally escapes to commentate on Zord battles. When R.J. saves his life, Flit allies with the Rangers and helps R.J. get control of his animal spirit, but has to return to Camille when the curse over him causes him to weaken after being away from her for too long. Flit helped the Rangers by catching the Crystal Eye containing Master Finn, after Unidoom tried to throw it into the ocean. He was turned back into a human by Camille once she turned good and went to work for R.J. at the pizza parlor, still retaining some of his insect characteristics. (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson.) Camille: She is a master over the Chameleon spirit, able to assume a fighting form. After Jarrod broke free of Dai Shi's control, she chose to betray her former master, and protect Jarrod, at the loss of her Phoenix powers. She later saved the Rangers from certain death by Dai Shi to prove she had changed, and later enrolled into the Pai Zhua academy with Jarrod. (Portrayed by Holly Shanahan), (Note: Holly Shanahan also plays Leelee Pimvare in Power Rangers: Mystic Force, who also was originally bad but turned to the side of good.) Jarrod: A student at Master Mao's temple and wielder of the Lion spirit; Jarrod was highly skilled and earned the chance to become one of the guardians of Dai Shi's prison. Unfortunately, Jarrod's arrogance and excessive violence forced Master Mao to dismiss Jarrod and select Casey instead. In response, Jarrod attacks Mao, and although Jarrod was no match for him, he accidentally freed the evil Dai Shi from his prison. Jarrod flees, but is taken over by Dai Shi as he runs away, becoming the evil master's vessel. Jarrod blames Casey for his expulsion from the Order of the Claw. In battle, Jarrod assumes a lion-themed armored form called the Lion Warrior. All of his past good deeds were erased by Carnisoar in order to allow Dai Shi to reach a higher level of evil, but repeated attempts by the Pai Zhua Masters to reach him hints that Jarrod's spirit, while overpowered by Dai Shi, still exists deep inside. After breaking free of Dai Shi's control with the help of Casey and Camille, he returned to Pai Zhua to learn from the beginning. (Portrayed by Bede Skinner) Pai Zhua Masters The founding members of the Pai Zhua battled Dai Shi and sealed his soul at the cost of losing three of their members in the fight. After Mao's death by the released Dai Shi, the Rangers learn under the three surviving Pai Zhua Masters, before the Masters were later brainwashed by the Phantom Beasts to become slave-like mediums for the Spirit Rangers. In the series finale, the four deceased Pai Zhua masters briefly return to even the Rangers' odds against the resurrected army of Dai Shi, finishing them off in their stronger anthropomorphic forms. Master Mao: The Rangers' previous master at the Pai Zhua academy who possesses a caracal spirit, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic cat form. Though he died fighting off Dai Shi while protecting the Rangers, Mao continues to help the Rangers in spirit while attempting to give Jarrod the strength to resist Dai Shi. He returns in physical form to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees) Master Phant: He is a Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Elephant, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic elephant form. He retired after losing confidence in himself. Because of Lily's determination, he regained his confidence and taught her how to use the Jungle Mace and to channel his Animal Spirit. He was later captured by the Phantom Beasts along with the other masters and his animal spirit transformed into the Elephant Ranger. He was freed by R.J. and the Elephant Ranger now fights with the other Rangers when summoned by either Lily or Master Phant. (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress) Master Swoop: He is a Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Bat, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic bat form. He formerly was R.J.'s mentor and taught him to fight without the aid of sight. Though blind, Swoop manages to see things further than they really are and teaches Theo how to focus and trains him to use the Jungle Fan and to channel his Bat Animal Spirit. He was later the first to be captured by the Phantom Beasts and his animal spirit transformed into the Bat Ranger. He was freed by R.J. and the Bat Ranger now fights with the other Rangers when summoned by either Theo or Master Swoop. (Portrayed by Oliver Driver) Master Finn: He is a Pai Zhua master and who possesses the spirit of the Shark, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic shark form. Being R.J.'s father, he tried unsuccessfully to teach his style to R.J., causing a rift between them that is not mended until R.J. proves his strength by demonstrating his own control over the Wolf Spirit. Master Finn trains Casey to use his Shark Sabers and teaches him how to channel his Animal Spirit. Later, he is captured by the Phantom Beasts along with the other masters and his animal spirit is transformed into the Shark Ranger. He becomes trapped in one of the Crystal Eyes when his Spirit Ranger is destroyed in battle with the Rangers. Flit saves the Crystal Eye from being thrown in the sea and gives it to R.J., who frees his father. The Shark Ranger now fights along with the other Rangers when summoned by either Casey or Master Finn. (Portrayed by Paul Gittens) Master Rilla: A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Gorilla, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic gorilla form. He died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Casey was no match for him in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Rilla sends Casey into a dimension to face his fear of the monster in his closet when he was young, which he passes. Casey learns how to channel Master Rilla's Gorilla spirit. He returns to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. (Portrayed by Stig Eldred) Master Guin: A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Penguin, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic penguin form. She died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Lily was no match for her in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Guin sends Lily into a dimension to face her fear of spiders, which she passes. Lily learns how to channel Master Guin's Penguin spirit. She returns to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone) Master Lope: A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Antelope, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic antelope form. He died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Theo was no match for him in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Lope sends Theo into a dimension to face his fear of performing karaoke in front of everyone, which he passes. Theo learns how to channel Master Lope's Antelope spirit. He returns to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. (Portrayed by Andrew Laing). Power Rangers RPM "Power of RPM Engine Cell" RPM Wikia 120px120px Rangers Characters Allies Dr. K: The Rangers' mentor who created their technology and also the Venjix technology; she is extremely sensitive about the Ranger suits, and gets hostile if someone calls them or even refers to the suits as spandex. She is a genius and also musically inclined, using the violin and keyboard when working and even using them in conjunction with some of her equipment. Although her identity was initially obscured by her speaking through a computer screen and distorting her voice (the Rangers referred to K as "he"), the Rangers later learned that she is actually a young woman. It is revealed throughout the series that she was the creator of the Venjix virus when she was abducted by the "Alphabet Soup" government think tank. As a result of her upbringing, she no longer knows her own name ("K" is her government code name), rarely ever leaves her base of operations, is socially inept (as demonstrated by her bluntness with others), and initially only refers to the Rangers by their colors instead of their given names. After the arrival of Gem and Gemma, she becomes more emotionally open, tries a more encouraging approach with her methods, and has begun to occasionally refer to each Ranger by name - with the exception of Ziggy, much to his chagrin. However, she does still apparently think better of him, as she stated, "The five of you are the only family I've ever known. I love you all." It's also repeatedly hinted that, despite how she acts towards him, she does care more for him than she does the others, even making his name her password for her computer. While she is by no means a physical fighter, she can defend herself with her weapons and wits, as well as an enhanced violin. Despite her phlegmatic demeanor, Dr. K has shown an affinity for cute things, as seen by her Zord designs, puppy slippers and pajamas. Ziggy has also stated that she has a sweet tooth, which contrasts from her rather sour personality. After the war, she plans to open a children's school with Ziggy. (Portrayed by Olivia Tennet) Colonel Mason Truman: Scott's father and the leader of Corinth's defense forces. Truman's relationship with his son is a strained one, as he seemingly favored his late son, Marcus, over Scott. Even after Scott's recruitment as Ranger Red, Truman is still overprotective of him. Although he does not express it openly, Truman is proud of Scott's accomplishments. Colonel Truman's primary strategy in the war against Venjix is a simple defensive one: staying behind the domed shielding while the Rangers as well as his forces take out any Venjix attackbots (Grinders) that breach the shields. Because of this, he often disapproves of any plans requiring going outside the dome, especially if it involves dropping the shields for any reason. However, he does give in under certain circumstances, such as acknowledging Scott's stubbornness or being threatened with a laxative that is ten times worse than the effects of dysentery by Dr. K. This attitude changes as soon as Dr. K reveals that hybrid humans created by Venjix are within Corinth, making him realize that they wouldn't be in the situation if they'd taken a more proactive approah to the war, they'd not be in the situation they presently were. With this in mind, he assembles his troops to finish off Venjix but are stopped by the hybrids and meets Venjix face to face where he is imprisoned along with the rest of Corinth. He continues to lead his troops after the war and gives Scott the leadership position in Eagle Squad. (Portrayed by James Gaylyn) Corporal Hicks: Colonel Truman's aide-de-camp. While a capable soldier, he is curious and can be a bit clumsy, and is often seen absentmindedly fiddling with Dr. K's equipment. At the end of the season it was revealed that he was a hybrid infected with Venjix technology. (Portrayed by Damien Avery) Vasquez: A female officer working with Colonel Truman. (Portrayed by Mia Koning) Characters Pages Characters List 1 (1993-2002): List of Power Rangers characters Characters List 3 (2011-????): List of Power Rangers characters 3 American External links *'Saban's Power Rangers:' Mian Page * Tv.com Page: Power Rangers Main Page For Power Rangers Samurai Strike: * IMDb Page: "Power Rangers Samurai Strike" For Power Rangers Angel Force: * IMDb Page: "IMDb Page for "Power Rangers Angel Force" is coming late September 2011. Japan External links *Super Sentai Page: Japan's Verison Power Rangers *Super Sentai Time Capsule: Japan's Power Rangers Time Capsule Page made by (This page is made by: User:ICarlyFan2009) (This page is done & it no longer needed future information) Category:Characters